


Dad’s Dead

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: Even Numbers [36]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Angst, Angst and Humor, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Canon Compliant, Dead Reginald Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Humor, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Spotting Klaus likely also heading to their former home, Diego slowed down and honked the horn. What in the hell was he wearing? His brother approached the car and animatedly grinned, evidently adoring their dad’s death. “I think I need your emotional support in my grieving, since you’re so warm and cuddly.” Klaus sarcastically teased, since he certainly wasn’t grieving, and Diego was about as warm and cuddly as an ice bath. He clearly just wanted a ride for the rest of the way.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Even Numbers [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Dad’s Dead

Driving to the dreaded academy after breaking into the coroner’s office, Diego decided he would have to scope out the mansion - just to be certain there was no foul play involved. Not that he really gave a shit if there was, their father kind of deserved to be murdered. It would be good to know though, incase someone was going to target the rest of them.

Spotting Klaus likely also heading to their former home, Diego slowed down and honked the horn. What in the hell was he wearing? His brother approached the car and animatedly grinned, evidently adoring their dad’s death. “I think I need your emotional support in my grieving, since you’re so warm and cuddly.” Klaus sarcastically teased, since he certainly wasn’t grieving, and Diego was about as warm and cuddly as an ice bath. He clearly just wanted a ride for the rest of the way. “Just get in.” Diego reluctantly offered, not really wanting to enter the academy alone.

“I love our bromance, but you know what I love more? Dad being dead!” Klaus climbed into the back with Ben, who kept reprimanding him for being so thrilled by the news. Thank god Reggie had finally kicked the bucket, Klaus had begun to worry that he was somehow immortal. “We don’t have a bromance, please stop saying that.” Diego broodily droned, obviously drowning in deep denial. “You keep telling yourself that, bud. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Klaus patronisingly remarked, patting Diego on his shoulder. Just to annoy him. It was so easy to do, it was impossible to resist.

Disdainfully looking at Klaus from the corner of his eye, Diego wanted to take back his offer of a ride. Hopefully he wasn’t going to tag along on the way home too. He definitely was. There was no doubt about it. Maybe Diego could just outrun him as they left. “Been on vacation?” Diego judgementally glanced at the bracelet on Klaus’ wrist, the bracelet he’d grown to recognise as being from rehab. They should install a revolving door solely for Klaus. His brother quickly retracted his hand from Diego’s shoulder, which was very welcome anyway.

“Maybe I was sick and it’s from the hospital.” Klaus mumbled as Diego began to drive them to the hellhole. Technically that wasn’t totally untrue. He _had_ just been to the hospital. “You’re definitely sick.” Diego smugly replied, smirking at his own joke. That was a relatively accurate dig, Klaus wasn’t even going to contest it. “Do you think Allison will come?” Klaus excitedly asked, keen to sell her autograph. He was keen to spend time with her too, obviously...

“I don’t know if her head will fit through the front door.” Diego pettily muttered, clearly still upholding their phoney beef. The beef he held with their other sister was anything but phoney. Would Vanya show up? That would be pretty entertaining, hopefully there would be a dramatic argument. It would be even better if people started throwing punches, fingers crossed Luther was back from the moon. Klaus was on tenterhooks.

Wanting to stir up some drama, Klaus decided to bring up Diego’s arch nemesis. “Do you think Luther will be back from the moon?” He certainly would be, since he was obsessed with their dad. Number One wouldn’t miss this glorious occasion. “Obviously.” Diego curtly replied, already sounding kind of mad. This was great! “I think it might be good for you both to get all that anger out of your systems.” Klaus schemingly suggested, gesturing a series of violent punches. They were both so desperate to be macho, they’d definitely be prone to brawling with each other. Diego was a boxer, this would be exceptional to watch. Maybe mom could make them some popcorn for the big show!

“Can’t you just see a movie like normal people?” Ben wearily uttered, wishing his brother could get his kicks out of fiction instead. “Quit shit-stirring, you asshole.” Diego snickered, though he was still scowling due to the mention of Luther. At least Klaus didn’t bring up Vanya, that would’ve gone down like a lead balloon. “I’m just trying to help you grow as a person, it’s not healthy to hold onto all of that fiery rage!” Klaus declared with way more theatrics than tolerable.

“Shut up.” Diego groaned, hoping it wasn’t obvious he was finding Klaus amusing. Seeing their mom again was in the forefront of Diego’s mind. He missed her so much, and now she wasn’t under the control of their dad. Maybe she could even be allowed to leave the grounds now. She could finally be free. The knowledge that he could see his mom was enough to make him ignore the fury of seeing Luther and Vanya. It would be ballsy for Vanya to show her face. It seemed unlikely. The book had also been ballsy though, so maybe she would turn up. “You look as dead as dad.” Diego bluntly commented. It was surprising that Klaus wasn’t legitimately as dead as dad. 

“I was, kinda. I had to have my heart restarted, which feels amaaaaazing!” Klaus gesticulated a chef’s kiss, receiving disapproving glares from both of his brothers. “You guys could’ve had a joint funeral.” Diego made a horrifying point. That would’ve been unimaginably awful. It would’ve been preferable to have just been thrown into a dumpster.

Trying not to get too angry about Klaus nearly dying once again, Diego unfortunately thought more about Luther. “He’s gonna try and make you conjure dad, you know that right?” That clearly wasn’t going to happen, since Klaus glaringly wasn’t sober. Even if he hypothetically was, Diego doubted he’d want to conjure their dad. He never wanted to conjure anyone, but especially not him. “Well I can’t, so tough shit.” Klaus nervously chortled, uncomfortable due to the pressure that would inescapably be placed upon him. “I’m gonna drink all of the bar, just as a fuck you to dad.” his brother vindictively drawled, as if he ever needed an excuse to drink like a fish. “You do that anyway.” It would be good if he didn’t drink literally all of it, mom would have to pump his stomach like when they were thirteen.

Pulling up outside the academy, the three brothers got out from the car with an array of emotions. For Klaus, that was excitement. There was so much to steal now that he had unlimited access throughout the mansion. There was also the fantastic possibility of fisticuffs. “Stop smiling like that.” Ben scolded, even though he had to be smiling inside. He wouldn’t be dead if dad hadn’t made him a little child soldier, this had to feel like sweet vengeance for Ben.

Completely ignoring Klaus talking to himself, Diego entered into the place he despised with every fibre of his being. As long as he saw his perfect mom, that was the only thing that mattered. It made up for all of the negative emotions this event was resurfacing. “Where are you going?!” Klaus disappointedly yelled at Diego when he sauntered away. “To check nobody killed dad.” Diego stoically explained, irritated that his brother was joining him up the staircase. Sometimes Diego felt like he was a magnet and Klaus was made of metal. “I sure hope somebody did!” Klaus gleefully exclaimed, even more glad of his death than Diego was. That made Diego feel like less of a sadist, so he wasn’t complaining. Murder would’ve been justifiable, considering how cruel and heinous the man was.

“We should’ve killed him as kids, don’t y’think? Especially you, with the knives and stuff. Or Luther, if he wasn’t so up dad’s ass. Allison too, she could’ve made him do it to himself! That would’ve been hilarious! We could’ve had soooo much fun with that. Little Number Five could’ve done a sneak attack! He was kinda scary anyway, I’m surprised he didn’t actually do that. Don’t even get me started on Ben, he coul- I’m not _bringing you into it_ , I’m just making a fair point! The tentacles would’ve been really handy, dad wouldn’t stand a chance... Well what do you expect me to do?! Make a ghost kill him?! Think before you speak, I-“ Diego rushed away to dad’s room before Klaus could give him a lifelong migraine. Please god don’t let him tag along on the way home. Once he’d checked the entrances and exits, Diego was going to finally hug his mom again. He might never let go.

“Keep your voice down, unless you want Luther to give you a super-strength punch.” Ben worriedly warned, accompanying Klaus to rifle through their father’s expensive belongings. It was unlikely that Luther would ever lay a finger on Klaus, but he was fiercely protective of their father. That trait would probably be heightened by his grief. Although their dad was a monster, and somewhat responsible for Ben’s death, it was still a difficult thing to process. It was like the last tie they all had to one another had been permanently severed. Not that Ben had a tie to anyone but Klaus anymore, he sadly hadn’t for over a decade.

“Fine, but I hope he punches Diego.” his seance brother chuckled, already loving the drama that had yet to even begin. It was inevitable, to be honest. Hopefully Diego wouldn’t stab Luther in return, that would be disastrous. Lingering by the door of the study, Ben beamed when he saw Allison. He hadn’t seen her in a long time, apart from on TV. His smile instantly dropped when she walked straight past him, like he wasn’t even there. Ouch. Being back here was going to be such a great time for Ben. A fight would actually be a pretty good distraction... he wouldn’t confess that to Klaus though.


End file.
